


Fear and Loathing in Lebanon, Kansas

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Jack's thoughts as the episode closes.





	Fear and Loathing in Lebanon, Kansas

He can hear them, not just the "no"s and "wait, Jack"s, but their thoughts too, Dean's muddled concern, Castiel's quiet disbelief, Sam's confused mix of fear and worry. 

It's Sam that firms his resolve. He had already decided to leave. He knows they mean well, but they can't help him any more. And Sam's bright fear, that has always been there but is so much more present since Castiel's return… it pains Jack to feel it. He doesn't want Sam to be afraid of him.

Dean doesn't have the same fear; there is some. He is cautious. But he's not irrationally, uncontrollably afraid the way Sam is. Dean understands the risks in working with Jack and has made the choice.

Sam understands, too, but he's not able to shut down the blinding undercurrent of fear any time Jack uses his powers. Sometimes even when Jack doesn't do anything more than sit there.

Castiel is concerned, no more, no less. He is not fearful. He has hope that Jack will become something truly good. His definition of good is just as elusive as the Winchesters.

Castiel is concerned for them, too. He seems to sense something is wrong with Dean, but the feeling Jack gets is patience. He doesn't understand what has happened, how Dean has changed to the point that he is almost unrecognizable to Jack, but whatever it is, Castiel is willing to let it ride for a little while. 

Castiel's concern for Sam is more pointed, and underlines the fear Sam feels, which is why Jack knows what he has to do. He can't just leave. He has to do something to make them realize they need to let him go. He's not going to hurt them, not really, but he does have to make it sting a little.

He pushes them away, just long enough to take his leave and go somewhere they won't find him.


End file.
